


Don't Let Go

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set sometime in the show after the first series.  Tommy supports Barbara when she needs it most.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 12





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I helped Barbara out of the car. As she stood, she kept hold of my hand, which surprised me, but I did my best not to show it.

“Don’t let go of my hand through this, please.”

Her voice was barely a whisper, and it made me realise how much it was costing her to hold herself together.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

She gave me a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Squeezing her fingers that were interlaced with mine, I led her across the carpark to the front of the crematorium as the hearse bearing her mother’s coffin arrived.


End file.
